User talk:Fleet Admiral dave luc picard
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --OuroborosCobra talk 00:21, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Canon policy Please read the and policies, and note that information from the Star Trek Encyclopedia is only allowed as background information, not as canon information. Stating ship classes only mentioned in the Encyclopedia as canon in articles here is thus against the canon policy. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:21, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Please note that OC is referring to your edits on this page. Please do not add non-canon information to the article in question. It will be removed. Please also take the time to respond here to let us know that you've seen this coment. -- Sulfur 15:48, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Yo... wake up! You've been asked. Twice. Nicely. That stops. You continue to add material to articles that is not canon. You insist on breaking links to articles. This has to stop, else you may have to be blocked so that it will cease. Again, please write a response on your talk page (here) to acknowledge this. -- Sulfur 16:32, 21 October 2007 (UTC) why you block my ip i would like to why you have block because im trying to help you out i know alot about the ships i've been the fan of star terk for year now :See the above messages on this page. You repeatedly chose to ignore them and ignore policy here, and made no attempt to tell us that you understood what you were being told, or had any questions regarding policy before you went an violated it again. You were given multiple warnings, and did not change your behavior at all. Now, you only have a 2 hour block as far as I know, so I would like to help answer any questions you have on the above messages and the canon policy. What is it that you don't seem to understand? --OuroborosCobra talk 20:26, 21 October 2007 (UTC) im trying to understand i would like some help :OK, what is it that I can help explain? --OuroborosCobra talk 00:18, 22 October 2007 (UTC)